Injection molded products may have characteristics (e.g., impact strength, tensile strength, etc.) that vary based on the temperature of the material during the initial production of the injection molded product. Accurate measurement of the temperature of the material during the initial production of the injection molded product is important in the production of injection molded products having desired characteristics. Traditional systems for measuring the temperature of the material are inaccurate at least due to the temperature variations in the shot flow induced by heat transfer into one or more components of the injection molding machine and/or the measurement system.